Kill The Soul Beneath the Pain
by thebrokencradle
Summary: "I… It doesn't hurt when you do it…" Cheetor whispered, shivering as the spider seemed to think over his words before standing up and transforming, he walked over to the lair entrance and retracted his mask, smirking at the cheetah. "Well? Come to me."


AN: Just borrowed the first season of Beast Wars from a friend… Yeah… That Web episode where Cheetor gets caught in Tarantulus' web? Yeah. That spawned this little bunny.

Just a one shot, won't continue under any circumstances.

Song: Her Name is Alice by Shinedown

**THISISTHESTUPIDLINETHATSEPARATESTHESTUPIDAUTHORSNOTESFROMTHERESTOFTHESTUPIDSTORY….**

_**If I had a world of my own everything will be nonsense  
Nothing will be what it is because everything will be what it isn't**_

It was so laughably easy to entangle the naieve little cat into his web once more, Tarantulus mused as he watched the sleeping youngling. That was all he was really, a youngling thrust into a mech's world and mission. Tarantulus clicked his mandibles and chirred softly. Was he really the villain here? He, after all, hadn't brought this mere child to this world.

When the spider had broken into the Maximal ship he had become even more convinced of this fact. The youngling still slept curled up in a ball and pressed into the corner that his berth was located next to. It was an instinctive reaction caused by the fact that sparklings were often carried in their Carrier's chest cavities. In order to do that they would curl their tiny limbs to their bodies and snuggle deep into the cavity. Cheetor still did all of this and Tarantulus had to wonder how old the youngling actually was.

Tarantulus' claws slid over the soft, fur covered chest, flicking off armor pieces easily. He admired the sleek blue protoform beneath, tracing synthetic muscle tendons and ligaments easily. He had studied these youngling's body numerous times, even going so far as to hack into the Maximals' data banks and make copies of his medical semantics and records. He knew every little intimacy and intricacy of the cheetah's body without even having to lay a servo on him.

Tarantulus stared down at the slender protoform, allowing his hand to hover over the flat stomach and smooth chest. Cheetor groaned and shifted, optics flickering online as he woke from recharge.

_**I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time  
And every creature lends themself to change your state of mind  
And the girl that chase the rabbit drank the wine and took the pill  
Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels**_

"Wha…?" Cheetor blinked and gasped, pulling at his arms, but they were held down by the entangled threads of the web. "What the – Tarantulus!"

The scientist grinned behind his mask, slinking forward.

"Pretty little kitty caught in my web…" Cheetor whimpered in absolute terror, shaking and jerking in the webbing. "Don't worry, little kitty…" Cheetor stared at him, stilling for a moment. "I don't want you dead…" Tarantulus nuzzled Cheetor's leg. "I want to take care of you, pretty kitty…"

"Please, don't-"

_**To stand outside your virtue  
No one can ever hurt you  
Or so they say**_

"I know how they treat you." Tarantulus whispered. "I watch them, do you think I don't know what they do to you?" Long fingers splayed over Cheetor's stomach, right above his interfacing panel. He leaned in, whispering in pointed yellow audials. "I know all about how they touch you… Rhinox… Rattrap… Dinobot… Even Optimus…" Cheetor trembled and Tarantulus grinned, tilting to plant a soft kiss on the cheetah's audial. "And I can protect you from them… I can make sure that they never touch you again… would you like that, pretty kitty?"

"Y-ye… yes…" Cheetor whimpered, coolant building up on his optics. "But, I can't, Optimus-"

"He'll just keep doing the same, Cheetor." Cheetor blinked and stared before looking away. "Do you really want him doing that to you? Do you want him touching you, hurting you, _using_ you, _**fucking**_ you?" The honey-poison whisper was enough to distract Cheetor from the needle injecting something into his neck cables. He flinched when it broke the thin coating and instantly relaxed as the strange drug coursed through his fuel lines. He suddenly felt very hot. Not warm, but hot, as if he was sitting directly over the lava pools. He gasped and tried to shift his legs together at the uncomfortable heat pooling between them. He was on fire and he didn't like it.

_**Her name is Alice (Alice)  
She crawls into the window  
Through shapes and shadows  
Alice (Alice)  
And even though she is dreaming, she knows**_

"Ah! Wha-what are you do-doing?" He asked as the spider crawled up his body in robot mode. Cheetor whined when a thick thigh suddenly pushed against his groin, igniting that heat even more. "Ooohh…"

The youngling was still confused, having been violated so much before that he was unsure of his own body's reactions. Tarantulus stroked Cheetor's face gently before moving to undo the clasps of his own mask. His sharp, straight nose and thin, sculpted lips. His slightly pointed denta were pulled back in an indulgent smile and Cheetor whimpered, struggling once more.

"Now, now, pretty kitty, shhh… this isn't like them…" Tarantulus tenderly stroked Cheetor's chest in the way he would have to calm a sparkling, tracing the little one's cheeks and nasal ridge gently. He let out a series of clicks, croons and trills, calming sounds that sparklings and younglings would automatically react to. Cheetor whimpered and tried to move forward, but was still held firm by the webbing. Tarantulus shushed him as a loud keen rose and pressed his chest to Cheetor's audials, allowing the little one to hear his spark-beat steadily. Cheetor relaxed and Tarantulus slowly began to caress his body, purring softly and fondling sensitive wires and tendons Cheetor's calves and the backs of his knees seemed to be the most sensitive with a nerve cluster so close to the surface of thin protoform and faux skin.

_**Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain  
And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain  
And through the looking glass we see she's painfully returned  
But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern  
You see there's no real ending  
It's only the beginning  
Come out and play**_

Cheetor whimpered and arched as his spike was released, watching Tarantulus stroking himself as the spider slid a claw into his wet, throbbing port.

"So wet…" Tarantulus smiled down at the youngling. "So small…" He covered the youngling's body with his own, rubbing their hips together. Cheetor gasped and writhed, trying to buck into the soft touch.

This was so wrong, he shouldn't be allowing this! What would the others think of him?

Would it really be worse than what they already thought? What was he to them? The youngling whore.

But he owed them that, they had saved him, given him shelter, energon and a job, they had taken care of him. Was it really so horrible that he pay them back the only way he could?

A hand slid over his rod and Cheetor gasped, arching and clenching his fists as Tarantulus slowly pressed into him, his tight port tubing stretching and molding to the spider's spike. Tarantulus sighed and purred while Cheetor whimpered and pressed into the older mech.

_**Her name is Alice (Alice)  
She crawls into to the window  
Through shapes and shadows  
Alice (Alice)  
And even though she is dreaming  
She's unlocked the meaning for you  
This kingdom good riddance  
Her freedom and innocence  
Has brought this whole thing down**_

Until now, he had been sure that interfacing always hurt his port. Even with Optimus and the others it had hurt, but here he was surprised that as Tarantulus slid out and back in that it didn't hurt but actually felt good. He gasped and wished he could hold on to the spider for dear lifecycle. He grasped on the sticky strands of the webbing instead, feeling his hips undulating as Tarantulus curled his hands into his circuitry, sending pleasurable sensations through him.

"Shh… Pretty little kitty, let me take care of you…"

Overload was a sudden rush of fluids and pleasure and Cheetor gasped and writhed in his bonds, his and Tarantulus' thighs and abdomen covered in sticky milky white transfluid.

"Cheetor…"

_**Her name is Alice (Alice)  
She crawls into to the window  
Through shapes and shadows  
Alice (Alice)  
And even though she is dreaming  
She's unlocked the meaning  
She's unlocked the meaning for you**_

Cheetor gasped as he sat up in his berth, vents heaving for air as he shivered, staring down at himself. He looked around and groaned. He was alone. In his own berth, for once, with a hand on his own rod and covered in his own transfluid. He had been waking up like this more often than not from the same memory. He curled up on his side, sniffling and feeling coolant brimming in his optics. He was tired, scared and hurt. But what terrified him the most was that he had actually taken comfort in Tarantulus' touch and words, even though he could have whispered nothing but lies. The young cheetah sighed and looked at his clock, the bright red numbers looking like accusing optics glaring at him from the darkness. 0147 local time.

He stood, looked around before sliding the air vent aside, shimmying into the vent and crawling through the ship's ventilation systems. He managed to get out in a breem and was running across the green landscape to the rocky outcrop that covered Tarantulus' lair. He had been there many times, shifting and indecisive as to whether he wanted to even be there before running back to base. An inane cackle behind him made Cheetor turn to see the enormous spider resting in beast mode nearby, glowing bulbous eyes staring at him.

"What brings such a sweet pretty little kitty to my lair?" Cheetor shivered before slinking over to the spider, nuzzling the twitching mandibles with his nose.

"I… It doesn't hurt when you do it…" Cheetor whispered, shivering as the spider seemed to think over his words before standing up and transforming, he walked over to the lair entrance and retracted his mask, smirking at the cheetah.

"Well? Come to me, Cheetor."

_**In contrary was what it is it wouldn't be  
And what it wouldn't be it would  
You see**_


End file.
